The present invention relates generally to systems for mounting useful implements such as birdhouses, mailboxes, and signage, and in certain of its aspects to such systems which utilize post structures, and especially T-posts.
As further background, the need often arises to mount useful objects such as in residential, commercial, public, or other environments. Available mounting systems have flaws ranging from high end units that are overly complex and expensive to low end units that, while being inexpensive, offer inadequate stability. On the other hand, T-posts, including studded steel T-posts, are sturdy, relatively easy to install, manufactured in large numbers, and relatively inexpensive. Nonetheless, the adoption of T-post based mounting systems has been quite limited, perhaps due to their unrefined appearance and the unavailability of acceptable designs for supporting structures on or by T-posts.
In another area with which certain aspects of the invention are concerned, select few individuals mount birdhouses in or around their residences or commercial buildings, despite the fact that much natural bird habitat is being destroyed by residential and commercial development. In many instances, this may be due to a lack of satisfactory commercial products for mounting birdhouses. Needs therefore exist for improved and convenient systems for mounting birdhouses so that their numbers and use can increase.
In still other areas in which the present invention is concerned, increasing usages of signs, fencing and other implements drives needs for improved or alternative support systems.
These and other needs are addressed by various aspects of the present invention.